Half to Death
by Bittersweet Romanticide
Summary: One hundred drabbles surrounding the Danny Phantom cast. Occasional DannyxSam.
1. Trio

Oh, I simply love drabbles, don't you?

**Title: Trio  
Theme: Three  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: K

* * *

**

11. Three

It has always been the three of them when it came to ghosts. Even if Jazz found out a secret or two, she never quite got to the heart of it all. She never heard the same secrets that Tucker heard or that Sam seemed to know without him telling her. The three of them were a trust, a team, and most importantly, they were friends, brought together by no blood obligation. That's how it had always been.

And then Sam was suddenly…Sam. For some reason, instead of thinking of the three of them as a trio, he thought of them separately. There was him and Tucker, who were best friends. Tucker and Sam, who were friends (and who he occasionally had to remind himself of that to keep his blood from boiling was beyond him). Then there was him and Sam. And they were…

Well, they were friends. She was Sam and she was interesting and exciting and pretty and surprisingly kind and supportive with this strange, unquestionably female feel to her that made him want to sneak over to her house every night so they could talk until the sun came up, which was weird, because he didn't feel the urge to do it with anyone else. He didn't want to do it with Tucker or Jazz or even Paulina (though the idea of sneaking into her room wasn't an entirely unpleasant thought), which meant that Sam was something different and that didn't make sense.

It was the three of them.

They were a trio.

So why couldn't he stop thinking in terms of two?

* * *

I seem to be able to update in Danny Phantom, but not in Pokemon, so I hope I can continue to do these every other day, maybe even every day if things go well.

Thanks for checking this out, and I hope you'll enjoy the next ninety nine!


	2. Chick Magnet

**Title: Chick Magnet  
Theme: Satchel  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K

* * *

**

3. Satchel

"Oh, Trucker," Jazz despaired, putting a hand to her face and shaking her head. "I mean…oh, Tucker."

"What?" he yelped, grabbing rather protectively at his beige man purse. The problem, however, lay in how it didn't quite look like a man purse. It looked like a woman's purse, a young girl's purse, really, as if Tucker was holding his girlfriend's bag. This was ridiculous, as Tucker did not have a girlfriend and most likely would not for quite some time…especially if he continued to wear the accessory that raised the issue in the first place.

"Why do you have that?" She sighed, her hand raising to her temple as the laughter started up behind her.

"It's a purse!" Danny crowed delightedly. "Sam, he has a purse!"

Jazz blushed _for_ him as the two freshmen cackled. "Tucker, you're going to get beat up tomorrow morning if you wear that."

"You mean my satchel?" Tucker asked, confidently stroking the fabric.

"Oh my God! He does!" Sam gasped, having stepped into the doorway. Then, immediately, her face squinted up with mirth and she burst out laughing twice as hard as before, turning around to cling to Danny as they both doubled over.

Tucker sniffed. "It's a chick magnet."

"No," Jazz said.

"What?"

"It's not a chick magnet."

"Yeah it is!" he defended, voice squeaking. "The guy at the store said-"

"It's not a chick magnet."

"It's not a purse! It's a satchel!" he shouted, and this was clearly directed at the two behind her.

The redhead put her hands on his shoulders and sighed once more. "It's really not a chick magnet."

* * *

This made me giggle. A lot. Oh, poor Tucker. You know that he's bamboozled by the shop workers every time he goes into a store, and he comes out with all the stuff that they can't get anyone else to buy.


	3. Stairs

**Title: Stairs  
Theme: Levels  
Pairing: None, (Well, DxS if you squint)  
Rating: K+  


* * *

**

9. Levels

Sam wished she wasn't so stubborn sometimes. It would make things a lot easier, considering she was running up twelve flights of stairs and Danny was floating beside her, smirking in a way that made her want to punch him in the face. She would have hit him if she knew he wouldn't go intangible if she tried. She supposed she could always give in and ask him to just take her up, phase through the ceiling, but that meant admitting he was right and she was wrong.

"Need help, Sam?" he taunted.

"No, I'm good." Level three. A quarter done and she felt fine. She could do this. Just focus on how loud her boots were on the concrete steps as she ran. "Why don't you go check on Tucker?"

"Tucker's fine."

Fourth floor, Fifth floor. Her legs were starting to tingle and she realized how different it was to run upstairs rather than on flat ground. She ignored it and let her eyes flick to Danny, whose smirk was growing with every passing moment. She squared up her shoulders, took a deep breath and snapped, "I can run up stairs, Danny. I don't need you to carry me."

"Sam, it's twelve levels," he argued, then laughed. "And you're already breathing heavy!"

She glared as she hit the landing of the sixth floor. She contemplated stopping to tell him off, to say breathing hard was normal and that unlike some hybrids, she was actually in decent shape, but she was nervous she couldn't keep going if she stopped.

"Want to make this interesting?" he asked, flying in front of her.

Floor seven. "Not really."

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"Danny," she growled, "just go check on Tucker." Floor eight. Almost there. Oh, God, her legs felt like fire and her lungs were starting to sting. She blamed the boots for that, for being so heavy and awkward on the steps, and for being laced too tight so her ankles couldn't bend the way she wanted them too. She wished she had worn sneakers as she hit floor nine.

"Why don't you just let me fly you up?"

"I've got all the money I could ever need," she said, and hit floor ten with a ragged breath. "I've got everything I could ever want. School is easy and I don't have to work at it. I pick up a phone, and I can have…oh, man. Name it, I can get it. I don't have to work for anything."

Floor eleven and she runs faster. "There's no shortcuts to ghosts and ghost hunting, Danny. When you have a shortcut, you take it because you need to, because you work so hard at everything else."

She burst onto the roof and collapsed, panting with a blissful smile. "Dammit, Danny, can't you let me work for something?"

* * *

I love this one best so far! Sorry this took longer. My internet went down for a while, but now it's back and just as strong as before!


	4. The Fenton Boy

**Title: The Fenton Boy  
Theme: Professor  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

97. Professor

Mr. Lancer often wonders why he went into teaching. Not because he hated his job. Quite the opposite, he le loves it. He loves that his job is reading books and talking about books and quizzing people (albeit, teens) over books. He loves how, every once in a while, he'll see the gears turn in those little heads and they'll suddenly get what they've been talking about for the past period. He thinks it's one of the most incredible things in the world, and he's ecstatic that he'd the one who makes it happen.

But he remembers his high school career, and it's filled with kids smacking him around and trashing whatever book he'd managed to find. They'd slam it shut so he'd forget his page, and leave him covered in make-up and roped in the girl's locker room. It wasn't the worst, because he had his own friends and his bullies were told off.

"Fenton!" he shouted, and looks at the scene.

The Fenton boy (he never thinks of him as "Danny", just "the Fenton boy") is holding a handful of mac and cheese, and he is no doubt the one most covered in food. There's a few of the broad shouldered football boys surrounding him, only one with a face full of food. But their hands were clean, so he had to haul off the Fenton boy down to detention.

To say he hates the Fenton boy would be a lie. He doesn't, and Lancer thinks that there's a lot of potential there. He knows that the idea of a boy of his stature taking on a Dash of Qwan is ridiculous, but there's no proof and, sadly, he has to lean on the side of the money earning sport when the decisions were up in the air.

"They started it, you know," he sulks quietly.

"I'm sure they did." And he sounds a lot more sarcastic than he feels.

* * *

Sorry it's so late! I've been without internet for a long, long time, and things are hectic with school. Now that I have internet connection, I think I'll be more constant.


	5. Single

**Title: Single  
Theme: Single  
Pairing: Trololololol  
Rating: K**

* * *

32. Single

"Think I'll ever find love?"

"Statistically, I think it's inevitable."

"What if I don't?"

"If we're both fifty…"

"Yeah?"

"…And single…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll marry you, Tuck."

"I don't like where this is going."

"I love you, Tucker. I've held it in for a while now, but I love you."

"Shut up, Danny."

"Is that a rejection?"

"Shut _up,_ Danny!"


	6. Swimming

**Title: Swimming  
Theme: Water  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: K**

* * *

4. Water

Same was never a fan of swimming. She could swim, of course, her parents had made sure of that, but the closest she ever came to swimming as she aged was a night soaking in her bathtub, and even that didn't happen very often, because showers were quicker and she was a very busy girl. However, Danny and Tucker were fans of swimming. They would go to the lake or the pool in the summer to cool off, and Sam would tag along. She would most often hide in the shade with a book and wearing more purple than black in an attempt to stay cool.

"You don't have to come, Sam," Danny said, eyeing her hiding spot. "We won't get mad."

"I know."

"We can do something else."

She rolled her eyes, closing her book on her finger. "If you want to swim, go ahead and swim. We can do something I like later."

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

She looked at the water that dripped from his bangs down his cheeks, tracing long lines across his bare chest. She noticed that he was a bit red from the sun he had been playing under all morning, making him breathe heavy and making his muscles ripple as he did. Her certainly wasn't anywhere near Dash's standard, and she wouldn't think to call him toned, but she had to admit the chills she got down her spine weren't entirely unpleasant.

"I don't mind, really." She shrugged, turning back to her book. "I like the view."


	7. Lunch

**Title: Lunch  
Theme: Dull  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

5. Dull

"Why do they give us steak-"

Sam shook her head. "That's not steak. I've seen steak, and that's not it."

"I don't know what that is either," Danny agreed. "Tuck, I wouldn't eat that if I were you."

Tucker continued as if they hadn't said a word, "-and then give us those terrible plastic knives that can't cut anything?"

"Vegetarians have infiltrated the system?" Sam suggested.

"Because they think if we had real knives we'd kill each other," Danny explained. "We're lucky they don't make us cut with spoons."

"So what am I supposed to eat?" he shouted.

"Cauliflower in a strawberry vinaigrette?" Sam suggested, tilting her salad bowl his way.

"This isn't the time for jokes!"


	8. Train

**Title: Train  
Theme: Intensity  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K...T...M? Um, I don't know. I really don't.**

* * *

52. Intensity

oh god oh god oh it's barreling down the track so fast so so so damn fast and it's so big the ground shakes and rumbles and growls and messages her feet and makes the buzzing travel up and down and all over her spine oh god and she can't move and that makes her want to oh god she's not religious and she's Jewish but oh jesus goddamn christ it's so so so

It's through her.

She gasps and tosses her head back at the feeling of adrenaline dripping down from her head to her toes. She's intangible and the train is pounding all around her, throbbing in her ears and the feeling of metal passing through her (or her passing through metal, she's far to giddy to think) is so fascinating that as she totters there, gripping his hand as tightly as he's gripping hers, she almost (_almost_) wishes that she would faint and take it all away.

"You okay, Sam?" he asks.

"Mmm," she hums, because she's forgotten how to talk.

He grins. "Want to go falling?"

"Flying?" she corrects automatically, but her voice quirks up, _asking_, because he couldn't be offering-

He laughs and whispers in her ear, breath cold. "Want to go _falling_?"

* * *

Well, this is a lot more…subtexty symbolicy than I planned. Um…yay innuendo? XD It was just supposed to be about ghost powers getting them through an oncoming train but it's all sexy-like and that last line is so...

Ah, well. Enjoy sexy!Danny. XD


	9. Flute

**Title: Flute  
Theme: Flute  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

22. Flute

It is by far the most terrible thing she has ever held in her hands, which is surprising. She should like it because it's black, and it's not necessarily feminine and it's artistic. The metal is smooth and cool in her hand, and she knows that just because it's traditionally played to tradition music doesn't mean she can't be creative and voyage off on her own, and no matter how Gothic the music she may make, she was quite sure her parents wouldn't mind it if she played it on this.

But whenever she blows on it, the poor thing screams. It squeaks and cries and begs for someone better to play it, and she ends up hissing and frustrated and glaring at it until she can no longer stand it and lock it up in its case. Then she kicks in under her bed and swears she only does it to keep it safe, and that it has nothing to do that she's embarrassingly bad.

She decides to stick with doodling.

* * *

F for flute, f for failure! Wowzers, this is a short one. How does an every day update sound to the lovely Danny Phantom fans who decided to stop by and drop me reviews?


	10. Cake

**Title: Cake  
Theme: Integrity  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

15. Integrity

She needs an A. Badly. Not to pass a class or boost her average, but because she always gets A's. She's Jazz, and when it comes to Casper High there's nothing she can't do. It doesn't matter if it's a play or a sport or a pep rally because she's Jazz, and she works too hard to fail. So why should this be different?

She paid attention in class, after all. She took notes and studied at home over bowls of gooey mess and countertops full of flour, and worked until she thought she'd done it perfect. But her parents had tried it and told her it was good through gritted teeth, the kind of lie they used to tell Danny when he brought home crayon drawings to put on the fridge.

Her finger taps on the number for Randall's Baker, and she stares at the phone in her hand, because she needs an A, but she wonders what it'd worth. It's just a cake, after all, and it's only once. But her hands are shaking and part of her keeps saying that it's not right, it isn't.

Her fingers tap out a number, and she holds it to her ear, barely breathing while it rings, until she heard, "Yes?"

"I can't bake a cake," she says.

"Well, you've come to the right place."

* * *

What did she chose? Who did she call? O.O It's a mystery!


	11. Machine

**Title: Machine  
Theme: Interpreting  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

60. Interpreting

"Hey, Danny! Come here a sec!"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Confirmation, male parental figure. Fear me."

"What was that?"

"Confusion. Fear me."

"Never mind that, Danny. Keep talking."

"Really, where is that coming from?"

"I sincerely wonder what direction the object, sound, or smell is coming from. Fear me."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Is that the ghost translator thing?"

"I know of your technology. Fear me."

"Ha ha! Found it. Good thing it rounds to you, right Danny?"

"Yeah. Heh. Weird, right?"

"Fear me."

"I am afraid of you."

"I…I…fear-I fe-I…I…confirma-fear…fear…fear-"

POP!

"What happened?

"Aw Danny, you broke it!"


	12. Eyes

**Title: Eyes  
Theme: Impact  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

34. Impact

Thirteen year old Danny Fenton hits the lockers so hard his body forgets how to breathe. He closes his eyes and focuses on staying clam, promising himself again and again that air would come back if he waited. Qwan is holding him, light because he had just had a growth spurt and had just made the team and he didn't quite get the bullying thing yet. His breath comes back and he shut his eyes tighter, gasping greedily for air before he opens them.

"Fenturd," Dash snorts. He's looking down on him, because Danny is short and Dash is blonde and their eyes are both blue but so different, and that's why Dash is the one to shove him in a locker and not the other way around.

Because Dash has ocean eyes, and they're powerful and strong but unpredictable and always changing, and no matter how much he trains and how hard he hits he will always, always have ocean eyes that beat down on Danny like they do right now. Eyes that suck down girls and boys and makes them part of him, a person that walks and talk the way Dash says they should so they don't get swallowed up again.

"Let me go, Dash," Danny growls. He's staring up at him, because Dash is tall and Danny is short and the way the light beats down on him makes his teeth look whiter and sharper as he bares then and his eyes are very, very hard.

Because Danny has icy eyes. They're sturdy, oh so sturdy, and steady and still, and they have a raw focus that can stand up to anything, that can push through anything. They shoot through Dash and they suck the heat from him, so he has to get madder and madder or he'll freeze too. And he's scared, because where Danny's eyes freeze his hands melt, and he doesn't think that Danny would take away the frost if he ever does freeze Dash, and Dash will be stuck cold and empty with no hands to warm him.

So the ocean hits the ice, it wraps around it and it tugs and buried and pushed against it, because he needs it to crack and melt so he can make it all a part of him, so he can be bigger. But the ice always brakes the surface no matter how he tries, and droplets of water freeze every time he touched him.

He's been losing ground since sixth grade, and he's scared he can't make it up.

"Dash, let me go!" he shouted, and his voice is low and rumbles, and his eyes stab into the blonde's so hard it's his turn to forget how to breathe, but, unlike Danny, he doesn't know if it will come back.

He shoves those eyes in a locker so they can't touch him anymore.

He ignores the impact those eyes have.

* * *

I haven't been able to say it to each individual, but thank you so, so much for all the reviews and compliments! I really appreciate it.


	13. Appendix

**Title: Appendix  
Theme: Surgery  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

6. Surgery

When his appendix exploded, and his parents drove him to the hospital, the only thing he could think was about his secret. They would find it, wouldn't they? For some reason he imagined them sliding the scalpel into his skin and tearing it open. Then Danny Phantom would crawl out with his eyes red and screaming, jaw twisted, and somehow he would be awake and trying to push the phantom back inside, and saying there wasn't anything, that he was normal that it really wasn't true in the least.

That was the fever, of course. It was far too high and he was delirious, because once that dream ended he was tossed into a dream about a penguin and a camel who desperately needed him to help them save the world's ice cream from a heating lamp. The heating lamp didn't talk or move or anything really, it was just a lamp.

Then he was awake, and very confused.

"Hey, little brother," Jazz picked up his hand. "Are you lucid yet?"

"What happened?"

"They took out your appendix."

"Oh." He sighed, trying to shake off his sleep, looking around at the white, fuzzy room. "Did they find out?"

"Find out?" she blinked, then laughed. "Danny, they didn't test your DNA. How would they figure it out?"

"I don't know."

"Want to go back to sleep?"

He nodded, and then he did.


	14. Too Pretty

**Title: Too Pretty  
Theme: Shooting  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

64. Shooting

Paulina suddenly yanked the gun from Qwan's hands, dropping to one knee, slapping a few levers, and releasing a powerful green blast into the woods, followed by a loud ghastly shriek as she hit her mark. Then, like nothing had happened, she handed her gun to Dash and looked down sadly, whining, "I got my jeans dirty."

"And, uh, that's how you shoot a gun," Danny said, swallowing. "Way to go, Paulina."

"What?" she said, blinking her pretty blue eyes away from her muddied pants.

"How'd you know how to shoot?"

She shrugged. "It's like every other gun."

"And you know how to shoot?"

"Of course."

"Why?" Dash asked, eyes wide.

"Daddy taught me."

"Your dad?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why? Are you guys in the mafia?"

She grinned at the blonde boy. "Because Daddy always knew I'd be too pretty."


	15. Astronaut

**Title: Astronaut  
Theme: Astrophysicists  
Pairing: Little DannyxSam  
Rating: K**

* * *

28. Astrophysicists

"Could you fly to Mars?" she asked idly, stretched out on the grassy hill. She guessed that it was about midnight, because it was usually then when Danny snuck into her room and took her star gazing. Not that the time really mattered, considering it was Friday and her parents wouldn't expect her up until the afternoon anyway.

"It'd take a while."

"How long?" she asked.

He said, "three months" so fast she tore her eyes from the sky to gawk at him for a moment. She wondered If he'd done the math in his head (which she quickly tossed out as ridiculous, because Danny was barely passing his math class) or it he had spent a while thinking all about it. Considering he had always wanted to be an astronaut, she guessed it wouldn't be too surprising if he spent a few spare afternoons figuring it out.

"The moon?"

"A few weeks."

"Alpha Centauri," she asked, well aware that she only knew it because he told her. After all, she only takes an interest in space when he's talking, and even then she's only really listening to him talk because she likes the way his voice gives her chills, and that it doesn't matter what he says as long as it's him saying it. Well, as long as it wasn't "BTW, Sam, I killed seventy two kittens today for fun". That might ruin the magic a bit.

"It's a light year away!" Danny laughed. "I'd be out there for a lifetime!"

"How long does it take you to figure this stuff out?"

"A couple minutes."

She laughed. "And what do you have in math?"

"I'm passing."

"So, a D?"

"Minus," he muttered.

"So why don't you take y our time on your homework so you can become the world's best astronaut?"

"First of all, that's astrophysics," he countered, "And that's for the Tucker's of the world. Second, I'm already an astronaut."

"You haven't been to the moon though." She paused, her eyes flicking over suspiciously. "Right?"

He grinned, eyes meeting hers. "Probably."


	16. Scanner

**Title: Scanner  
Theme: Scanner  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

100. Scanner

"What does the scouter says about its power level?" Danny asked, barely able to keep himself form giggling as he floated beside Tucker, who was fidgeting with a small, handheld device that Danny's parents had made. It measured ecto energy in "Jacks" (his father had ever so selfishly named it) which were remarkably small.

Which meant almost every patrol nowadays mentioned…

"It's over nine thousand!"

"What, nine thousand?"

Sam groaned. "Do you have to do that every time?"

"Only if it's over nine thousand," Tucker retorted. "Find one that's less and we won't do it."

"What are you even quoting?"

"Dragon Ball Z," they said together, eyes wide.

"What?"

"You know," Danny insisted. "Kame hame ha!" He made a ball of green energy form in his hands. "Goku's attack? Vegeta being awesome?"

"I don't know."

"Sam!" Tucker gasped. "You haven't seen the pinnacle of Japanimation?"

She shrugged. "Mom didn't let me watch 'anything Communist'."

"Japan isn't-"

"I know," she groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Trust me, I _know_."


	17. Mutation

**Title: Mutation  
Theme: Species  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

7. Species

"What is it?" Danny asked, elbowing her lightly.

"It's not ghostly?"

"No. It is supposed to be?"

"I don't know," she hissed.

The creature climbed up the walls of its small cage with monkey like hands, and pressed the cat like face to the top bars. Then, with what sounded like an angry grunt, it closed its mouth around the bar and hung, it's thin, long body swinging softly, and its arms hanging down by its side, big yellow eyes gawking up at them.

"You don't know?" he asked, gawking. "Sam, what is this?"

"I found it."

"Where?"

"Outside the Nasty Burger."

"Oh my God."

"I know."

"But I mean…" The thing trilled at him, its tail coming up to wrap around another bar and make it parallel to the ground. "Oh my God."

Sam swallowed. "I think it was a cat when it was born."

His mouth fell open. "Holy shit."

* * *

If Nasty Burger sauce has the power of a bomb when heated, I don't want to KNOW what their trash can do...

Sorry for the delay! I've been extremely busy, but I should be back on track!


	18. Cars

**Title: Cars  
Theme: Intake  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K+**

* * *

23. Intake

"Yeah, the intake valve is busted," Tucker sighed, coming up from under the hood. "You've got a lot of problems in your motor, but nothing that'll keep it from running for a while longer. I could probably fix it up for you. I can't do anything about the valve, though. You're going to need a replacement. I could get you one cheap, though."

The blonde smiled. "You'd do that for _me_?"

"Sure, anything to help." He slammed the lid shut and grinned back. "Really nice car, though. It's a classic."

"1983 Mustang," she said.

"I know. It'll take a specialist to fix, but I know this. I can do it and I won't even charge you for it."

"That'd be great. How can I contact you?"

"Oh, uh, you can-"

"You have a 3-20X Jametrix PDA. We can trade numbers." She pulled out her own and his mouth dropped open. "God, I just feel naked without this on me, you know? I grab this before I grab my pants in the morning."

"Me too," he said, laughing nervously as a blush rose to his face. She swatted at the air like the scene she described would vanished from his mind, and he could focus on her car.

"But cars, you know?" Her hands splayed across the red hood of her car, and she leaned forward. "I _love_ cars. I never met someone who could fix my Mustang before. That's amazing."

"Oh, it's not-"

"So come over tomorrow and clog my intake valve."

"It, uh, it needs to be _unclog-_"

She grinned, and he noticed just how curvy the girl was. "I meant what I said. Metaphorically, of course."

The boy nearly fainted.

* * *

I know nothing of cars, but I researched as best I can. It seems that a messed up intake valve would mess with your car's sensors, but not too much else. So you'd be confused about how much gas is in your car.

Also, the 1983 Mustang exists.

I googled these things, so they must be true.


	19. Unaware

**Title: Unaware  
Theme: Night  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T**

* * *

35. Night

"That stuff didn't really happen, right?"

The whole class went quiet at Paulina's raised hand, blinking curiously, and even Mr. Lancer had to pause. "I mean, the book, right? This is where the story comes from. My grandfather told me that the holocaust was a story, but everyone keeps telling me it's real, right? So is it really real or just a story?"

"You're a dumbass."

"Dash," Mr. Lancer scolded. "Don't use that language in my class.

"Who says that? Of course the Holocaust happened. That was World War II. My grandfather fought in that war." Dash glared. "Seriously, Paulina, and with a Jew in the class too."

"It's alright?" Sam retorted, and the whole class fell quiet, gawking at her. "Not every Jewish family was hit by th Holocaust. My family's been in America for generations, and it's not like Paulina said she hates Jews or that she wanted it to happen. She didn't know."

"Papa told me different," she murmured. "In Pueto Rico."

"Yes, Paulina, it happened."

"But how could something so terrible happen?" she asked.

"Because people are stupid." Danny snorted. "And Hitler was a douche."

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes. "Well worded, Mr. Fenton."

And class resumed again.


	20. Desensitized

**Title: Desensitized  
Theme: Terrifying  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

30. Terrifying

"This is not what I meant at all!" Tucker moaned, glaring up at the knives and scissors that hovered with a green, ghostly glow. "I just wanted Halloween to be scary, not life threatening."

"You're preaching to the choir, Tuck."

"But at least it's better than giving out the candy."

Her eyes shot over to him and she clenched her tied down fists. "Now is _not_ the time, Tucker."

"Sam, a ghost is about to cut off parts of our bodies, sew them into a giant mashed up monster and take over Amity Park. I don't think it's really a good time for anything right now." A knife swung dangerously close and he yelped, sucking his stomach in. "Except maybe wetting my pants."

She gulped. "We can always hope Danny shows up."

And he did, slamming onto the ground and changing back into his human self with a moan, then, quite sadly, getting slammed by a ghost once more and phasing through the ground.

"Well…crap."

"I feel like we should be crying right now."

"I feel like it really doesn't matter."

"I feel desensitized."

"I feel the Fenton Thermos!" Danny shouted, suddenly back in the room and sucking in the ghost. Meanwhile, to their relief, the surgical instruments fell away and not a single one landed one them. "You guys okay?"

They sighed, feeing the usual terror slide away and chimed, "Fine."


	21. Insecure

**Title: Insecure  
Theme: Smart  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

59. Smart

She knows she shouldn't complain, because her brother has ghost powers and he has to fight other ghosts and deal with Dash picking on him and mediocre grades, but she thinks that if you spent all your time thinking about how much worse other people had it, you'd never be able to take care of yourself.

"Hey, Danny?"  
"I took out the trash."

"No, I-"

"And I'm doing my homework right now."

"I have a _question_!" she hisses. "It'll take five seconds.

"What is it?" he snaps back, appearing at the tap of the stairs.

"Do you think there's more to me than being smart?"

He stares for a moment, then walks down the stairs and puts his arm around her shoulders, sighing. "Jazz, this is _so _going to take longer than five seconds."

* * *

I love Jazz. *sigh* She totally needs more stuff written about her.


	22. Leftover Power

**Title: Leftover Power  
Theme: Tree  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

31. Tree

He could tell that she was never entirely better. Too much exposure for too long had taken its toll on her. No matter how she smiled and continued munching on her vegetables, he could see the fear lingering just beneath the surface, nothing how she gasped every time someone exclaimed about what a miraculous green thumb she had, how much better plants did whenever she was around, and how she seemed just a bit weary whenever she walked through the park.

One day, Tucker pulled a leaf from her arm, and she yelped, grabbed the spot like he had pinched her. Then she noticed the leaf in his hand, turned a dark red and raced away, sitting on cold, hard concrete that didn't cry out for her touch, that didn't drive her mad with wanting to…to something and she wasn't sure what.

"Sam?" he asked quietly.

She leapt to her feet, spinning on him and suddenly wishing she had something green to protect her. She reminded herself that Danny was never out to hurt her, and that plants were _not _there to keep her safe, and whispered, "Danny, I'm gone. Go home."

"Come to the park with me."

"No." She shook her head.

"I want to show you something."

"You don't get it."

"I do." He smiled and took her hand. "I understand, come on."

He took her to the park, made her kneel, and pressed her hands to the earth. She felt seed and roots below her feet, growing and sifting through the dirt. She felt squirrels crawling inside her and birds nesting on her shoulders, and then she felt the child of Danny's hands on hers, his voice by her ear telling her to push. She did, with her hands and arms, and then her mind, and felt the feeling ease away, leaving her dizzy and tired.

He was warm again, holding her up because she couldn't manage to even sit on her own. "Easy, Sam."

"That…" She pointed to a small sapling in front of her. "That wasn't there."

"No. That was you. Just a little bit of growing power to let loose."

She looked up at him with half closed eyes. "Am I evil?"

He laughed. "You can help stuff grow, Sam. You've got less power than the Box Ghost. Even if you were suddenly evil, it's not really a problem."

"So, I'm _not _evil?" she asked drowsily.

"No," he promised, watching her finally fall asleep. "But you're free to wear that outfit, if you want."


	23. For Vlad

Sorry I'm late! I was a bit busy. However, I love this and find it hilarious, so I hope it makes up for it, however cliche it may be.

**Title: For Vlad  
Theme: Giving  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

51. Giving

"Her name is Heiress," Danny said, safe with his mother and father behind him. "We know how caring you are, because you're mayor of our town and everything, and we thought that you could use something to care for. You won't give her up, right?"

"I'd never send an animal in need back to the pound, Little Badger," Vlad said, smiling in a way that looked more like a grimace as he took the tabby cat from his rival's hands, who, shockingly, immediately setting into his chest. "Thank you so, so much for the gift. I'll cherish it like a child."

"Her, Vladdy! And I knew you'd love it! Animals detect ghosts, you know." Jack leaned in, as if whispering a secret, but his voice still boomed. "No ghost is every going to sneak into your house again."

"Really?" he said, his smile looking far more real.

"It's true! Cats are especially sensitive to it. We think its about temperature and electricity, and we tested each cat at the shelter to fin the perfect one."

"You what?" the boy yelped, spinning to face his parents.

"They found me a ghost spotting cat, how amazing!" Vlad chuckled, the cat purring in his arms as he stroked her back.

Danny turned back, glaring now. "Enjoy your cat."

"Don't worry, Daniel. I will."


	24. Like a Star

**Title: Like a Star  
Theme: Gasoline  
Pairing: None  
_Rating: R_  
**

* * *

57. Gasoline

Dash wants to go out like a star.

They've won the championship game, and he's done. He knows it. There was never anything waiting for him outside of the school, not a thing but manual labor and too much work. How many years of that? Sixty? Eighty? Then he finally gets to die. Jesus, that's a lot of waiting.

They dump the Gatorade on him, but it's not Gatorade. It stinks and the team laughs, because they think there's been some mix up. The crowd laughs too, and he's thrilled because they're looking at him. They're all looking at him, and his chest puffs with pride. He's a God damn champion.

He wants to go out like a star.

"Fuck this world and everyone in it!" he shouts.

Dash pulls out a lighter and screams as he sets himself on fire. People are running and screaming and he loves it. He's shining so, so bright and all the eyes are on him, Casper High's Quarterback has set himself on fire in the football stadium. There are cameras everywhere. Everyone will see and everyone will remember.

He goes out like a star.

He burns the fuck out.


	25. Would She?

**Title: Would She?  
Theme: Handful  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

56. Handful

It's a monster movie, and they're laughing. Paulina would be screaming, wouldn't she?

Her hands are buttery, and there's enough salt to clog an artery. Paulina wouldn't eat that, would she?

They're alone, and he's not afraid to be himself. Paulina wasn't like that, was she?

She punches him in the shoulder, and it hurts. Paulina couldn't do that, could she?

They reach for the popcorn and their hands bump as they go for handful.

Danny completely forgets Paulina.


	26. Crush

**Title: Crush  
Theme: Compilation  
Pairing: Onesided YoungbloodxEmber  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

43. Compilation

"Alright, dipstick, what is this?" Ember said, staring at the new 80s styled Youngblood holding a cassette out to her. "I already told you I don't want to work with you again."

"No!" he said eagerly. "It's a mix tape!"

"I'm sorry," she said, putting a hand to her temple. "Did you say _mix tape_?"

"Yeah." His smile went a bit thin. "Don't you like it?"

"You made me a mix tape?"

"It's got great rock songs on it."

She arched an eyebrow. "Why would you make me a mix tape?"

"I don't know." He blushed suddenly and shoved it at her. "Just take it, okay? I worked really hard on it."

"How old were you?" she asked, leaning on the door, not bothering to explain the question that every ghost knows how to answer.

"Ten."

"Sixteen kid. I was sixteen." She ruffled his hair. "It ain't happening."


	27. Need a Ride

**Title: Need a Ride  
Theme: Driver  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

50. Driver

"Danny, honey, where are you going?"

"Mall."

"Who's driving?"

_Oh. Yeah. Uh, gee, Mom, I forgot to mention that I have ghost powers and I'm planning on flying down the mall, maybe picking up Sam and Tucker by the way. I'll be home before eight. I'll take the quick way. You know, the one through walls. You don't mind, right? Great. See you later._

"Um, I was going to walk."

"That's too far, hun. Why don't you ask Jazz?"

"No!" came the voice from Jazz's room, quick as a flash. "I'm not a bus."

"Of course not. Busses get paid," Danny retorted under his breath.

"Maybe the Mansons on the Foleys can drive."

He stared for a moment, imagining the extreme amount of awkwardness that would be in the car as his friends silently begged him to fly them out of there before their parents said something exceptionally embarrassing and says, "You know what. I think I'll go to Nasty Burger."

She smiled. "Okay, dear. Have fun."


	28. Career

**Title: Career  
Theme: Chemist  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

25. Chemist

Her CATs say "chemist. That's what she's "apt" for. Why? She doesn't even like Chemistry. It's boring. There weren't any people, and she loved people. She wanted to help them. And, yes, she could go into medical Chemistry, but that's not the kind of help she means. She'd go crazy if she had to stay locked in a lab all day, she just knew it wouldn't be long until she was inventing things and naming them after herself, just like her parents.

"So, _Sam_, are you going to be a newscaster."

"Shut up, Tucker. Are you going to be an accountant?"

"Guys, I don't even know what CEO stands for."

"This is Sam with the local news – Mrs. O'Connor got another cat!"

"You'll spend your life doing math! I could change the world!"

"Corporate Evil Organization."

"Math is cool."

"Can't Even Operate."

"So is hard-hitting journalism."

"Cows Eat Opossums."

She rolled her eyes, realizing her stupidity, and tossed her results in the trash.

* * *

One hundred reviews! O.O Thank you so, so much!


	29. Hair

**Title: Hair  
Theme: Ability  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

99. Ability

"Danny! Where'd you put that magazine?"

"For the millionth time, Jazz, I _don't know!_" he shouted, leaning over the couch. "Why don't you just get online and look it up? Or just _go_! I'm sure you look fine for a room full of nerds!"

"Shut up, Danny!"

"Stop _asking_ me, Jazz!"

"Dude, what's wrong with you sister?" Tucker asked.

"She has some sort of nerdy science convention. It's about genetics or something." He shrugged. "They get dinner at this really fancy restaurant so she's dressing up for it and she doesn't know what to do with her hair."

"She has great hair. She should just let it down."

"That was pretty girly, Sam."

"I am a girl."

"Yeah," Tucker snorted. "It's still weird to hear you talk like one."

She grunted and leapt over the couch, combat boots pounding up the stair. The boys exchanged a look, then resumed their business until the girls came back down, Jazz giggling about her new French braided hair, and saying it was perfect for the night ahead. She even dared to hug the Goth before darting out the door, and Sam landed back on the couch.

"Nice braid."

She glared. "Is that sarcasm?"

"No! It's a nice braid! I didn't know you could do that."

"There's a lot of things I can do," she argued. "Maybe you should ask."


	30. Dye

**Title: Dye  
Theme: Stop  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

16. Stop

"Don't do it, Sam."

She froze, her hand shaking, clutching the bottle of dye just above the sink, half tilted, and it takes every ounce of strength not to drop it and run over and hug him until the tightness in her chest went away. Instead, she grit her teeth and muttered, "Get out of my house."

"Not until you put that back down."

"I can do whatever I want. It's my hair."

"It's not worth it."

"A week. Give me one weak of strawberry blonde and tight jeans and they can't say a damn thing anymore." She glared at his reflection in the mirror. "I'll prove that I'm just as hot as those bimbos and-"

"Sell you individuality?" he suggested, giving her one of his half bitter smiles.

"That's not why I'm going it."

"But that's what it looks like. That's what they'll see. You're just giving them what they want, Sam."

"What if I want to do it?" She snorted. "What if the dye's too pricy?"

"Do what makes you happy."

She set the dye down and glared. "You know, this is supposed to be my speech when you ditch Tucker and I to go to some popular kid party."

"We all have our weak moments."

"Great." She crosses her arms and ordered, "Now get out of my house."


	31. Prank

**Title: Prank  
Theme: Fool  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

41. Fool

"This is too easy," Danny snickered. "You've got the camera ready, Tuck?"

"Dude, not only is the camera ready, it's HD. The microphone's set low, cause you know he's going to scream." Tucker pointed beyond their hiding spot. "I almost feel guilty about this."

"Almost," he agreed.

There was a small gasp and a wisp of cold air and the two ducked behind the stack of tires, peaking at the Box Ghost floating through the wall. He stopped, looking down at the box on the floor, then strode forward, picking it up with his powers and spinning it every which way. Suddenly, the box's lid popped open, a glowing Invis-O-Bill doll popping out and prompting a scream from the startled specter, who immediately flew away.

Unfortunately, it was impossible to hear on the playback, thanks to the raucous laughter of the two teen boys.


	32. King

**Title: King  
Theme: Mythology  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

65. Mythology

King Arthur was given his power through his godly sword Excalibur, which in turn was given to him by the Lady of the Lake. Danny has tried to make some connections, saying that the Lady of the Lake was a mermaid, like a siren, and that King Arthur was being tempted by the Lady of the Lake with the sword. Mr. Lancer told him that the lady was not a mermaid, sirens were half bird, not fish, and "Although a sword may be a phallic image, Mr. Fenton, I don't believe that is the temptation you're implying."

It wasn't, and he blushed when the class began snickering at Lancer's implications, and dealt with the "So, you like phallic imagery, Fagton?" taunts that haunted him for the rest of the day. Still, the discussion bothered him all day, and he buried his fists deep into his pockets, trying to figure out what had sparked his interest so.

Later that night, when Danny had invited Same and Tucker over, he opened the door and bowed, joking, "After you, m'lady."

"Thank you, sir knight," she joke back, doing a tiny curtsy in her short skirt.

He stood straight, mouth hanging open as he made that thread of connections between the Lady giving Arthur Excalibur and Sam prodding him into the ghost portal and giving him powers, that forms a sentence of, "I'm King Arthur!"

"Dude, you opened a door," Tucker said. "It's not like you united England."


	33. Indiana Jane

**Title: Indiana Jane  
Theme: Exploration  
Pairing: Possible DannyxSam  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

72. Exploration

"It's just the Amazon, Danny," she said, pushing her clothes in her suitcase. "And it's not like I'm going alone. It's the biggest archeological find of the century. A four thousand year old generator. It'll be so swamped with tourists and reporters that I'll be lucky if I can manage to get my own toothbrush."

"And when you go into the ruins?" he shot back.

"The ruins are off limits."

He crossed his arms. "So was the Pentagon."

She laughed, poking his shoulder. "Danny, I work for a very, very radical news site. I'm going to go places. You'll need to get used to that, because I'm not stopping any time soon. I _like _my job."

"Then I'll come with you."

"We don't have the money for two plane tickets."

"I don't need a plane."

"You'll get tired."

"You could give me a lift." He grinned, elbowing her slightly. "Think about how much deeper you could go if you had intangibility. No one could get the same scoop."

She sighed, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "That does sound nice."

"So I can go?"

"If you go, you'll panic every time I go to the bathroom." She put her hands on her hips. "So, no. You can't come."

"But, Indy, what if there's _snakes_?"

"You're not funny."


	34. Planking

**Title: Planking  
Theme: Horizontal  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

95. Horizontal

"Tucker, what the hell are you doing?"

"Planking."

"…the hell?"

"Tuck, I'm going to agree with Sam. What is this?"

"You lay on top of stuff and take a picture."

"Why?"

"Because it's cool."

"You're lying on a freaking desk."

"Because it's cool."

"Danny, do you see this?"

"Yes, Sam."

"He's lying on a freaking desk!"

"I know."

"What _is _this?"

"Planking."

"God dammit, Tucker!"


	35. Aging

**Title: Aging  
Theme: Aging  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

38. Aging

It's the first time he's seen her sob. Big, choking gasps that make her shake so hard she has to sit down and curl up and push her head between her knees. Danny holds her and looks at Tucker, who shakes his head because he doesn't get it either, before saying, "Sorry, Sam."

"Why?" she says.

"You're crying."

"Two inches," she says, then laughs. "Danny, you grew."

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"You're aging," she mumbles, hugging him tight. "You grow."


	36. Participation

**Title: Participation  
Theme: Atom  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K**

* * *

39. Atom

"And what happens when you split an atom?" the wiry science teacher asked. A sea of blank faces stared back at him, one or two not bothering to raise their hand from their "notes" which he was sure were notes to each other or doodles or some other frivolous activity. "Come on, kids. Japan's having a problem with it right now? Manson?"

"Whales?" she tried sleepily, doodling a ghost.

"And what does that have to do with atoms?"

"Whales have atoms."

"Foley?" the teacher insisted. "What happens when you split an atom?"

"You get nuclear energy. On a large scale, you get a bomb," Tucker supplies. "But it's more complicated than that. You don't just cut it with a knife and-"

"Let me do the explaining, Mr. Foley."

Tucker moaned. "But it's the only thing I'm good at."

"Pity, Mr. Foley. Perhaps if you paid more attention to your studies in other classes, you'd be able to participate more often. However, if you'd like to teach this class, feel free."

He grinned, jumping to his feet. "Really?"

"Sit down, Mr. Foley."


	37. Graffiti

**Title: Graffiti  
Theme: Alphabet  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

71. Alphabet

Viscious  
Lying  
Android  
Dick

"I know it was you, Daniel."

"It wasn't me, and you have no proof."

"Can you correctly spell vicious?"

"I don't believe I have to answer that.


	38. Cake 2

**Title: Cake  
Theme: Layer  
Pairing: JazzxTucker  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

96. Layer

"I still can't believe you know how to bake a cake," Jazz said, carefully lowering the angel food layer onto the frosting. "Where do you learn stuff like this?"

Tucker shrugged. "The whole family gets together and cooks. Sometimes I would go help out on the grill, sometimes I would help Mom bake. It varies. When I go to college I'm going to be the most popular bake sale volunteer on campus."

"So, it's like…like a bonding thing?"

"I guess."

She grinned, licking a bit of icing off her finger before frosting the cake. "I'm liking this kind of bonding. It's _way _better than ghost hunting."

He smiled back, eyes surprisingly intense on hers. "I think so, too."


	39. Empire

**Title: Empire  
Theme: Empires  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

17. Empires

He holds onto it. When they're about to slam him into a lock, when he's rejected by a giggling girl, he brings it back. Sweltering heat and loose garments, grapes that burst with sweetness, girls rubbing his feet, no matter how grudgingly. The power to decree and be listened to rocks him to sleep, keeps him strong and steady during the day. It lets him ace Civilization games with ease and lets him smile.

Tucker dreams of his empire, his sphinx, his people.

* * *

Sorry about the delay. My computer caught a virus when the protection expired, but now the ol' girl's back and healthy. She's such a trooper. *sniffles proudly and caresses the screen*

So, I should be back once a day.


	40. Just Danny

**Title: Just Danny  
Theme: Refining  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

94. Refining

Sam wanders in on him staring at the ghostly dreamcatcher his parents made, sliding his hand in and staring at the ecto-energy painlessly ripping out of him, leaving that arm Just Danny. Not a trace of Phantom in it. Pure, undiluted Fenton, and no one was supposed to see that, and certainly no one was supposed to see that half dreamy smile on his face as he looked at the Just Danny arm, wiggling his fingers at his face to confirm that he was really him.

She took a nervous step forward and called, "Danny?"

"I was testing," he blurted, yanking away and staring at her with a heaving chest, his breaths suddenly quick and deep. "I wanted to see if it works, and…and it does, so…yeah."

She stared back, then, ever so quietly, "Do you want to change back?"

And, for some reason, he can't seem to lie or keep his mouth shut, and he answers, "Sometimes."


	41. Treehouse

**Title: Treehouse  
Theme: Ladder  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

83. Ladder

"No girls allowed!"

"Yeah, no girls allowed!"

They were at that age where sexism was hilarious – about seven – and though the boys had built a treehouse in Tucker's backyard and Sam had long since switched to black and purple, and ditched the dresses, the thought of her climbing a tree was, apparently, hilarious as well. The boys had brought up the rope ladder and made faces at her, laughing when she shook her little fists and yelled at them.

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"How come?"

"Girls can't climb," Danny retorted.

She smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then throw down the ladder."

They boys exchanged looks, and nervously let the ladder down, and she was up in their treehouse in a flash. After discovering they spent their time talking about Paulina, reading comics and eating beef jerky, she decided to leave and never return. Which, in the end, resulted in the abandoning of said treehouse, and the movement of the trio to Fentonworks.


	42. Hate

**Title: Hate  
Theme: Hatred  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

62. Hatred

It's just a seed of it, at first.

It's a skin condition, which isn't so bad. They can fix that. They begin to try, when it all takes a turn for the worst, and he winds up in the hospital. They visited every day, but they never touch him. BY the time he begins noticing that his hand can sink through the bed and it's not the meds, it's been months since he's felt another human's skin against his own. That's the soil.

When he realizes he can turn his whole body ghost, Jack and Maddie have started coming once a week, and Jack tells him that he's asked her out, and she said yes. It's just a trickle, and he presses it down. BY the time he can make a shield, they announce their engagement, and the water floods, and the seed grows.

They have Jazz, they have Danny, and the acne is gone and Vlad makes himself rich. He has a mansion and he obsesses over an American football team and he endlessly practices his ghost powers, always wondering what to do with them.

The first time Danny punches him, he realizes it's the first time he's felt skin against skin in twenty years, and that ends it. Danny gave him what Jack hadn't. Danny had made him a part of a group. Danny had touched him. Danny showed that a half ghost could be accepted and have friends and be useful.

That seed of hate blooms into a flower, and it always faces Jack.


	43. Subtlety

**Title: Subtlety  
Theme: Ship  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

81. Ship

"M. Bersback cruiselines?" Youngblood asked incredulously, holding up the brochure. "You know we can name this anything, right? The Bloody Baron, The Dark Avenger, The Voyager, the…the…"

"The H.M.S. Subtlety?" the parrot quipped.

The teen rock star frowned. "What's wrong with M. Bersback?"

"It's stupid!"

The skeleton shifted into a dog, stretching on the floor with a yawn. "It has all the cunning of a drunken Frenchman."

"Frenchman?" Ember asked.

"We're a little British."

"A little?"

"It's been eight hundred years of death, we traveled," he explained. "Still, I really think we should name it something else."

"Why?" She sulked, strumming her guitar. "They won't figure it out."

"I think they will."

She looked up, and, abruptly changing the subject to save her vainly named ship asked, "What's eight hundred years like?"

"Fun!"

The dog looked up solemnly and drawled, "With this brat? Hell."


	44. Onus

**Title: Onus  
Theme: Onus  
Pairing: None  
Rated: K**

* * *

93. Onus

It shouldn't have been him.

He wasn't absurdly smart or athletic or strong. He wasn't anything. He was Danny painfully average in every meaning of the word, until one day he stumbled into a portal and pain shot through his every nerve and he came out, ghostly and confused and nearly irreversibly stuck as a half creature for as long as his human half lived.

The worst part was stumbling through, destroying his town and barely managing to come out as a hero. He barely had a sense or morality, as a teen, his sense of right and wrong was a moving target. He didn't know what to believe, except that anyone planning world domination deserved a swift and powerful kick in the ass. But he was given a hard decision, and he had to follow through with his choices for better or for worse, and hope it was good enough.

He fights.

He defends.

He struggles.

He chooses.

But, at the end of the day, when he collapses into bed and the town is safe, he thinks that someone could have done it better, and then this responsibility should have never been his.


	45. Sat

**Title: Sat  
Theme: Sat  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

88. Sat

Jack Fenton sat in his chair.

Jack Fenton slammed into his chair.

His eyes found the ceiling.

His lips made a prayer.

His heart flung itself against his ribcage.

His lungs refused to work.

So Jack Fenton sat, unable to do anything else.

His son was a ghost.


	46. Zombie

**Title: Zombie  
Theme: Infection  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

80. Infection

"If a zombie apocalypse came, do you think I'd get turned?"

"You can go intangible."

"So?"

"So they can't bite you."

"What if it's airborne?"

"Then we're all screwed."

"If I become infected, could you shoot me?"

"Do you want the honest or romantic answer?"

"Romantic."

"Oh, of course not, Danny. I love you too much."

"A little less sarcasm, Sam?"

"I can only do so much."


	47. Love Triangle

**Title: Love Triangle  
Theme: Complication  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

69. Complication

Maddie the cat did not appreciate Heiress the cat, which created certain problems in the Master household. Although he had grown quite attached to Maddie – the cat, that is, as he was more than attached to the woman – Heiress's ability to spot a ghost was one he was sure would prove infinitely useful. He couldn't give up either of them.

So, with a few weeks of a special pet expert floating about the house and telling him all about cat hierarchy, he tried to get through the problem. By the end of the session, he could barely look at the animals that roamed his house without seeing that playful pouncing as practice for the bloody slaughter of woodland creatures or a defense mechanism to wound the other cat bad enough to make it leave.

Then, one day, to his horror Heiress swatted Maddie off the bed and proceeded to take her place at Vlad's feet, despite being a much older cat. She flicked her tail at him, meowing proudly from the foot of the bed, and he came to the startling realization that his cats were jealous.

This was certainly not the love triangle he had hoped for.


	48. Mom

**Title: Mom  
Theme: Necessary  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

45. Necessary

"Do you need this?"

"Nope."

Maddie's going through his clothes and old toys and junk, and it's weird. His mom is still wearing that jumpsuit, and she's holding up article by article, and the pile of things he decides he doesn't need grows bigger and bigger. Periodically, Jazz comes through and gives him a frustrated look, because she's done her spring cleaning hours ago, but Danny just keeps finding more and more trash, so she can't relax, or do whatever it is she does when she doesn't have chores or homework.

"Does this shirt fit?"

"Not even close."

"Do you have the laces for those sneakers?"

"They broke."

"Aw," she says, holding up a teddy bear. "I got you this when you were a baby."

"It's almost as old as Bearbert."

She sighed. "You don't need that, do you?"

He smiled warmly, and though he never touched the ratty old thing, contrasted, "Oh, sure I do."

* * *

God, aren't Danny and his mother just the sweetest?


	49. Mistake

**Title: Mistake  
Theme: Hindsight  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

63. Hindsight

It's the hindsight that really drives him mad. During the battle, despite the pain and the punches and the searing, tingling burns that itch for days after they're healed, he never worries much during the battle and he almost never plans beforehand. So, until he's fought and finished a battle, life seems just dandy. Well, not just dandy, but he's been at it long enough that he can deal with the stress fairly well, all things considered.

Once he's back on his own, naked or in his boxers, and running his fingers along all his wounds, soothing them with creams and bags of ice, each scratch flashes brightly in his mind as he goes through different ducks and dodges and counterblows he could have used to keep him safe, to keep his friends safe, and…well, avoid the impressively large tally of property damage lawsuits that were piling up.

The other ghosts could say what they wanted. They could mock his lack of strategy, almost inevitably attacking head on with a variety of puns. They could laugh, knowing the powers the boy possessed and how little he had tapped into, how wastefully he used the powers he knew he had. When it came to combat, though, when they were face to face and the gimmicks were gone, no one could deny that the ghost boy never made the same mistake twice.


	50. Scrap

**Title: Scrap  
Theme: Scrap  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

82. Scrap

"Take out a piece of scrap paper and vote."

Paulina will get homecoming queen. Star knows that. She knows that, despite the commonly accepted standard of beauty being blonde hair and blue eyes and a face an awful lot like hers, Paulina is gorgeous. She has the curves and the face and even that was of carrying herself that is somehow attractive, and Casper High loves that. Casper High loves her, for all her exotic beauty and overly sexual body.

She knows she's going to get runner up, and just enough people will vote that those who aren't as cynical as she is will actually pause and wonder who would win, but with every fiber of her being she knows that stupid crown won't be on her head.

But, she's a good friend, and she smiles and holds up the scrap she's written "Paulina" on, and the Latina girl returns the gesture, and her scrap reads, "Star".


	51. Dad

**Title: Dad  
Theme: Pointer  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

67. Pointer

Jack Fenton is a good father. He's not perfect, like he's sure Vlad would be if he had any kids. He's not rich, like the Mansons, and he doesn't have a normal, stable jobs, like the Foleys. But he knows that his wacky job lets him take Danny and Jazz camping, and when they're lying on either side, he feels alright.

"What's that one?" he asks, and the laser shoots up into the night.

"Orion's belt!" They cry, and since Danny says it a second faster, he cheers.

Jazz tugs on her father's shirt and says, "I liked it better when he couldn't talk."

He laughs and kisses her head, and tells them al about the solar system, because science is the only thing he's ever been really good at. His children look up at him, eyes filled with adoration and awe, and he tugs them closer, holding onto the moment.

"Hey, Dad, can I play with the light saber?"

"Laser pointer," he corrects. "And try not to point it at your sister's eyes."


	52. Feeding

**Title: Feeding  
Theme: Preserve  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

48. Preserve

"I managed to get a job down at the animal preserve."

Sam immediately choked on her smoothie, gasping for the air the shock had sucked form her lungs, wiping her mouth to stare in shock at the black boy who calmly chewed his burger, not understanding or not noticing the girl's surprise until she snapped, "How'd you get a job there? I applied eight times!"

"I don't know. I applied and I got it."

"But you…how?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you do?"

"Feed the predators."

She wrinkled her nose. "Meat?"

"You'd be surprised how often that's open."


	53. Hut

**Title: Hut  
Theme: Hut  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

49. Hut

They call out the numbers, and he sees the moves and plans in his head. He looks at the other team and examines the faces, looks for weaknesses that'll snap their chain of command if he hits them right. He grins when he finds it.

"Hut!"

The leather hits his hands, mostly smooth with the tiny perfect bumps that help his grip, like he's done a thousand times before. It's comfortable and practiced and he doesn't even mind barreling down and getting slammed and the crunch of another's player's bones only makes him grin.

The, they line up again, and he waits for the fabulous, "Hut!"


	54. Must Get Lonely

**Title: Must Get Lonely...  
Theme: Retriever  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

78. Retriever

"Hey there, Fenton." She leaned on the window, ladder leaning against the building. "How's the new place? Comfy?"

"It's the _old _place, Sam. It's just mine now."

She sighed. "Must get pretty lonely."

"I actually like the quiet. Five years while my parents tour the world hunting ghosts." He smirked. "I hold down the homebase and my parents pay in state costs for college."

"Big, big house. It really must get lonely," she said, her sigh even more drawn out.

"What do you want, Sam?"

"It's not what I want," she said. "It's what you want."

"That sounds like a sales pitch."

She grinned sheepishly. "For a sweet Labrador retriever who's blind but sweet and a great listener and an absolutely adorable puppy I think you could appreciate."

"Sam."

"You've always wanted a puppy!"

"And my parents said no."

She pouted at him. "But it must get lonely in that big house."


	55. Law

**Title: Law  
Theme: Law  
Pairing: None  
Rating: M  
**

* * *

36. Law

Walker was the law.

Ten years ago he wasn't. Ten years ago he took a silver coated blade and shined it every night with loving care, then wandered down to the basement to dance it over skin. Young, old, male, female, it really didn't matter. It wasn't the canvas that made the art, after all, but the painter.

He considered himself an artist. He tied his people up tight and he slid the knife up and down until blood leaked slow, down the chest to the feet to the floor to the drain, and if it ran quick enough he got to listen to the drain gurgle. When he got too concerned with the gurgle, with making it louder, he woukd take a break and curse himself, because that was what killers did. He was nothing of the sort.

He held that belief when they dragged him away. When the psychologist tried to set him straight, he nodded and agreed, right up until they bound him to the chair and he had to scream. He fought the lawman, spitting and shrieking and flipping off the people who came to watch him fry, his last words being a "fuck you!" that lacked any charm.

"Should have obeyed the law, Walker!" a man screamed from the other side of the glass.

The words were so loud they followed him into the afterlife.


	56. Heartstopping

**Title: Heartstopping  
Theme: Overhead  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

46. Overhead

"Ready, Sam?" he whispers, sending shivers down her spine. "We're at sky diving height, Sam. If we were tangible, they still couldn't see us. You'd hit so hard you wouldn't feel it. You'll be going terminal velocity before you can see the trees, five thousand feet, Sammy. This is how the professionals do it."

"Ready," she says, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"You sound nervous."

"I'm not."

"Liar," he says soft, his hands looser around her waist. "Trust me, Sam?"

"Always trust you," she says, and means it. "Trust you with anything."

"I promise I'll catch you, Sam."

"I know."

"If feels amazing. It's better than sex."

She snorts, a bit of tension easing. "How would you know?"

"You're right." He laughs, then puts his lips on her ear. "Let's find out."

Her heart stops before she starts falling.


	57. Carrot Top

**Title: Carrot Top  
Theme: Carrot  
Pairing: JackxMaddie  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

68. Carrot

"We've got a carrot top!" Jack says excitedly, rushing at his wife with a hug that hurts, considering she just gave birth, but she's so happy he's excited she doesn't complain, and instead gives him a warm hug back and kisses his cheek, which is just as sweaty as hers. He's been cheering her to push for the past six hours of labor.

"Boy or girl, Jack?"

"Huh?"

She laughed. "You check the hair color and not the sex?"

He laughs too, then rushes out of the room, and it's another ten minutes and a nurse button until she finds out she'd given birth to a healthy baby girl.


	58. Annoyance

**Title: Annoyance  
Theme: Mod  
Pairing: Sort DannyxSam  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

87. Mod

"Sammy!"

She was going to kill him. Screw that he had ghost powers, and he was half dead, and she didn't stand a chance as long as he could go intangible, she was going to hunt him down and kill him. Hell, if he kept this up, she'd hire Valerie to take him down, or ask Vlad to finish him off. Anything to stop that annoying, maddening-

"Sammy-kins, I have math next period and we have the same math teacher. Can I copy your math paper? Please? I don't get it."

She was in the middle of Government, for God's sake, and he had to spend his time trying to get her math homework. In the time it took to bug her, he could get it done himself. What's worse, she couldn't even respond without looking insane. So, until she pulled out her math paper, he was going to moan and fidget and annoy the ever loving crap out of her, and completely ignore her mildly threatening notes.

"I'll get it back to you before you have math. Promise."

She glared and visciously scribbled "NO!" in the margin, underlining it three times before coloring it dark for good measure. To her horror, he squeezed her side, making her let out a ticklish yelp, and his laughter mixed in with the rest of the class as she looked furiously at her paper.

"You okay, Ms. Manson?" the teacher asked.

"I'm fine."

"Then can you try not to disturb the class?"

"Sorry," she muttered. "It won't happen again."

"I don't know. That was pretty fun, Sammy-kins."

She drummed her middle finger against the desk and _swore _she was going to kill him.


	59. Our Store

**Title: Our Store  
Theme: Department  
Pairing: Nothing  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

55. Department

"Welcome to Jerry's Place, perfect for your homecoming needs," Sam said flatly, glaring at the two girls who had entered her new office. The two popular girls exchanged a look before giggling at the typically Goth girl being clad in the preppy uniform of the local department store. "Let me know if you could use any help navigating our many shelves."

"Why are you working here?"

"Because they were hiring."

"Where are the pantyhose?" Paulina asked, glaring up from the phone she was texting on.

"Back left, behind the hats."

"Thanks," she chirped. "Come on, Star."

The blonde gasped at the idea of ignoring Sam and hissed, "But she's in one of our store."

"Daddy always taught me to ignore the working class," Paulina said shortly. "So let's go."


	60. Trade

**Title: Trade  
Theme: Trade  
Pairing: Nothing  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

74. Trade

"Sammykins, please, don't start with this."

"I've told you how much I hate this. I _told _you what happens to the people who mine for them, and how I find it so disgusting, and you got it anyway. You never listen."

"It was very expensive."

"You don't know what that means."

"It means that it costs a lot of money, Sammy."

"It's not like you _earned _it."

"Samantha!"

"You inherited it!"

"Samantha, I am sick of this. Your father paid just as much for this as the man who found it. That's how capitalism works. So why don't you sit down and say thank you for the present?"

"It's like wearing a corpse around my neck."

"It's a _diamond_, Samantha."

* * *

_I want lots of money and I want lot of diamonds, I hear people die when they're trying to find them..._

-Lily Allen, "The Fear"


	61. Date

**Title: Date  
Theme: Bench  
Pairing: TuckerxJazz  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

54. Bench

"Love is what makes two people sit in the middle of a bench when there is plenty of room at both ends," Jazz said, leaning her head gently on Tucker's shoulder. "I got that off a greeting card. Do you like it?"

"Better than a dictionary definition of romantic so you could prove that giving me a book was romantic and not nerdy."

"It was both," she argued, smiling as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It was."


	62. Bum a Ride

**Title: Bum a Ride  
Theme: Passenger  
Pairing: JaxkxMaddie  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

76. Passenger

"Can I bum a ride?" she asks. Her copper hair is cropped short and she clung to the window he rolled down. "I haven't had the chance to stock up on batteries, and I really need some."

He stares, wondering why on earth she would choose him in his crummy van over anyone else, then grins. "Yeah, hop in!"

She leaps into the passenger's seat, saying, "Thanks. I'm Maddie, by the way. I'm from your physics class."

He shakes her hand and feels a happy little rush, because _he _knew that, but he didn't think for a second she would have noticed him, no matter how boisterous he was. Still, he's so happy for the chance to impress her he barely manages to say, "Jack."


	63. None

**Title: Borrow  
Theme: Amount  
Pairing: Non  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

61. Amount

"Can I borrow some money?" Tucker asks.

"Sure," Sam replies, and does not look up from her magazine.

"…So, uh, exactly how much do you have?"

"How much do you need?"

"A thousand."

"You have to pay it back."

"Five hundred."

"With interest."

"Twenty bucks."

"That's what I wanted to hear."


	64. More

**Title: Mother  
Theme: Friendship  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

44. Friendship

It wasn't enough.

She was there for him. She supported him. She gave him compliments and boosted his confidence when he was down and deflated his ego when he got too big and held him when he needed it. She was a good friend, a best friend.

But, oh, when he faces death and held her close, he needed much more than that.


	65. Verb

**Title: Verb  
Theme: Verb  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

37. Verb

Sense.

Change.

Dodge.

Yell.

Dodge.

Taunt.

Duck.

Hit.

Punch.

Kick.

Charge.

Hit.

Dodge.

Run.

Grab.

Suck.

Close.

Change.

Lie.

Deny.

Relax.

Repeat.


	66. Relationship

**Title: Relationship  
Theme: Defining  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

53. Defining

"So, uh, what are we?" Danny asked nervously. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or dating or…something?"

"You have to go on a date to be dating," she countered.

"So we're boyfriend and girlfr-"

"You sure?"

"What?" He blinked as she sat up suddenly, gazing intensely into her eyes.

"You can't go back on that. You say it, you mean it. We're a couple."

"Okay."

"We're together."

"Okay."

"You're my boyfriend. I'm your girlfriend. Not Valerie or even Paulina or any of the other really hot girls that-"

"Sam," he laughed, and kissed her softly. "It's okay."


	67. Jesus Fenton

**Title: Jesus Fenton  
Theme: Miracle  
Pairing: DxS...ish?  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

79. Miracle

He gives that stupid half laugh, half giggle sound he makes that she loves, and she looked up to see him with his arms spread wide, in Phantom form, carefully treading along the surface of the water, and he calls, "Hey, Sam! I'm Jesus!"

"You better hope I'm right on the Jew thing, because _that's _gonna send you straight to hell."


	68. First Time

**Title: First Time  
Theme: Unconscious  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

84. Unconscious

He's been hurt.

He's been tortured.

He's been hit with guns.

He's been chained and beaten.

He's battled creatures a hundred times his size.

He's dueled ghosts with a hundred times his power.

He's been squished in the Fenton Thermos.

He's been caught in a vaccuuum.

But the first time he's sent to the hospital for being knocked unconscious?

It's when Dash hurls a textbook at his head.


	69. Ego

**Title: Ego  
Theme: Ego  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

40. Ego

"No one can take the Phantom!" Danny cheers, and something explodes, sending dirt everywhere. "He can't be topped! He can't be beat! You can't even start a fight with him he's so good."

"Danny," Sam says patiently, watching him zoom.

"If this town wasn't so scare they'd call me king and kick Vlad out!"

He shoots off, weaving through branches, phasing through trees, and swooping centimeters above the creek before twisting back up. He lets himself drop in human forms, then changes again and zooms up, and then he stops in front of Sam, smirking at her proudly.

"Don't get cocky."

"It's not cocky if it's true," he argues, smirking growing.

"Danny," she warns, crossing her arms.

"Don't hate me because I'm invincible, Sam."

She leans forward, putting her lips close to his face, and whispers, "You are _so _hot," and laughs as he collapses, human formed and intangible in several places, and, what's more, ego entirely deflated.


	70. Tingly

**Title: Tingly  
Theme: Description  
Pairing: DannyxSam if you squint  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

92. Description

"Tingly," she murmured softly, and he watched her to make sure she wasn't lying. She stared back, trying to keep her face still, because even though she had lied, it wasn't a big one. The sensation wasn't tingly, but it wasn't painful. Cold shot through her core and then nothing. She couldn't feel her clothes, couldn't feel the floor, couldn't feel anything but his warm hand in hers.

"Just tingly?"

"It really is tingly," she promised. "Why?"

"It's not…"

"Not what?"

He ducked his head, red climbing up his cheeks. "Isn't it cold?"

"Chilly."

"But not…frostbite, right?"

"It's not that kind of cold."

"But doesn't it _hurt_?"

She laughed, squeezing his hand. "No, Danny. You're not hurting me."


	71. Track

**Title: Track  
Theme: Mile  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

90. Mile

Sam's parents had told her to do a sport, to get involved, and while she had been raging, Danny had cut her off and said, "Well, you like running. Why don't you join the track team and just let them have something? Maybe that'll make them happy and they'll leave you alone for a while." Floored, she stuttered at him with half baked arguments until she grabbed her backpack and left the lunch table without another word.

They didn't see her for another two days, not outside of class, at least, and when she finally joined them again at the lunch table, she was half blushing, just the slightest touch of red on her cheeks. She refused to look at either directly, saying, "I joined track, and I'd really appreciate it if you could make it to my first meet to cheer me on."

Danny grinned. "Seriously?"

"I'm good at hurtles, apparently," she muttered.

"I've always wondered how girls handle hurtles," Tucker said, tapping his chin. "You know, with the whole boobs thing. Doesn't that hurt?"

She glared. "It's called a sports bra, Tuck."


	72. Self Destruct

**Title: Self Destruct  
Theme: Activating  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

33. Activating

"Self destruct sequence activated. Please vacate the area."

"Is it a villain thing?" Danny asked Vlad. The man had long since referred to his human form while Danny stayed Phantom, and the two of them were staring down at Vlad's once proud mansion, that, if the computer's speaking through Vlad's PDA was any indication, was about to explode.

"Is what a villain thing, Daniel?" he asked with a sigh.

"The self destruct button. I mean, are you just like, 'yeah, I'm evil, better make sure there's an easy way for the hero to blow up all my stuff. What's the point in having a self-destruct button?"

"To terminate any experiments that get out of hand."

Danny stared. "What?"

"I have many experiments which, in the wrong hands, could be used against me in the worst way. Having that buttons assure that I will be same from anything I have created."

He smirked. "Like Danielle?"

"No system is perfect."


	73. Yesterday

**Title: Yesterday  
Theme: Yesterday  
Pairing: JazzxTucker  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

34. Yesterday

"Didn't you say you were at the library yesterday?" Danny said slowly, arching an eyebrow. "You said you had to return some books. The same books you're reading right now."

Jazz shrugged. "I renewed them."

"You didn't finish a book in time?" he accused.

"I wanted to read them again. They're good study books."

The boy stared for a moment at his older sister, and she stared back just as calmly until he shook his head and left, still obviously suspicious, but not enough to push it further. And, once she was sure he had gone, she picked up the cell phone she had hidden in the drawer and giggled. "The first time he's ever read a book cover and he has to do it to catch me."

"We could have actually gone to the library," Tucker said.

"I liked the picnic, though," she said, smiling. "It was actually…it was kind of romantic, Tuck."

"Baby, I'm always romantic."

"Tucker-"

"Too much?"

"Too much."


	74. DDay

**Title: D-Day  
Theme: Party  
Pairing: Box Ghost x Lunch Lady  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

77. Party

Danny stared at the Box Ghost, who was curled up tight and weeping against his lover. "Why is he crying?"

"It's his big D-Day today," the Lunch Lady explained.

"What?"

"His big Death Day."

Danny wrinkled his nose. "Ghosts care about getting old?"

"No, sweetie," she said, surprisingly compassionate as she patted his arm with the hand that wasn't rubbing the Box Ghost's back. "Today he's officially been dead longer than he's been alive."

"Oh." He gulped, feeling like the subject was touchy. "Can I help?"

"Sure, sweetie. You could kill him all the way."


	75. Track Meet

**Title:Track Meet  
Theme: Awareness  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

98. Awareness

Going to Sam's meets were one thing. After all, Danny was surrounded by a crowd of screaming, cheering fans, and he was far too into jumping and shouting his best friend's name to notice anything else, especially with Tucker bouncing eagerly next to him, encouraging, "Man, Sam blew by number twelve! Check out the legs on number twelve. You know, 'cuz they're strong and all. And, uh…" He had trailed off and glanced at Jazz, and Danny tried not to think about what that meant.

On the other hand, at some point he had been foolish enough to promise Sam he's go wait for her during her Friday practice and walk her to Nasty Burger so they could hang out with Tucker. It had started in the spring, Sam wearing her typical Goth outfit, complete with combat boots, and he'd casually texted Tucker or play whatever game he's brought with him on his portable gaming system.

Then summer had come around and Sam could no longer stand it. She would finish running and be dripping with sweat, then had to go shower, making Danny wait even longer. So, Sam decided that the way to solve her problem was a pair of black shorts and a black sports bra, so that despite how it crushed her breasts flat, he still found himself acutely aware of her every curve. His game was long forgotten, and he watched her, the shame not catching up to him until she had finished running.

She grinned, wiping herself with a towel. "At least I don't need to shower any more, huh?"

He forced a smile on his face, waiting until she was out of earshot to hiss, "At least that makes one of us."


	76. Edutainment

**Title: Edutainment  
Theme: Frustration  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

20. Frustration

"Is everyone ready for some edutainment?" the man asked, grinning out at his audience. The group of children stared, several looking horrified and the silence was only broken by one girl in the front row breaking down into tears so the teacher have to rush in and take her out of the demonstration room. The man frowned. "Don't you kids like dinosaurs?"

"My mother says Satan put the bones in the earth to trick us," one little boy chirped. "Do you worship Saran?"

"No, I'm a Catholic," the man said and before he could be cut off again, rushed in. "Does anyone here think dinosaurs are cool? Want to tell me 'bout it?"

A small girl in a pink skirt nodded eagerly, raising her hand. "I'm Sam and I think dinosaurs are cool because they're dead, and I'd like to bring them back to life and everyone would run and panic would be really cool."

He nodded awkwardly. "Alright. Anyone else?"

"I'm Tucker, and I think that the computer generated dinosaurs in Jurassic Park were really cool. I hope I can design that some day."

"Anyone else?" he asked, then leaned down to a boy who looked relatively normal. "Hey, kiddo, I bet you like dinosaurs right?"

"Uh huh."

"What do you like about dinosaurs?"

"Well, they're big and some of them eat other ones and they're really cool. Oh!" His face lit up. "And they aren't ghosts, so I don't have to worry about my parents trying to destroy them!"

Needless to say, Casper elementary was not invited back.


	77. 800

**Title: 800  
Theme: Small  
Pairing: SkulkerxEmber  
Rating: M  
**

* * *

91. Small

"Did you know Youngblod's 800?" Ember asked, hands running up and down the neck of her guitar. "That little twerp died back in twelve oh six. He's over eight hundred years dead. He was here before the ghost king was. He's old as fuck."

"How long ago for you?" Skulker asked, shining his own weapons of choice.

"Died in '88."

"Seventeen thirty two, myself," he said casually. "I hunted in Africa. Big, European big shot."

"Where from?"

"That's gone."

"Oh." She looked down for a moment, knowing he had not meant that the country was gone, but that the memory was. Then she asked, "So…what happens if you don't fade?"

"You know what fading is?"

"I've been here for thirty years. I know what-"

He cut her off. "Think it's crossing over?"

"Hope not." She smirked a bit bitterly. "I've been a bad girl."

"So you don't want to fade?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be here too long." She blinked, mind flashing back to Youngblood and her hands still on the guitar. "All those years, imagine."

"All that space, all those lives," Skulker agreed. "He must feel so small."


	78. Pretty

**Title: Pretty  
Theme: Sterling  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

27. Sterling

The chain was thin, long and it slid along her like a snake, knotting and tightening so she could barely breathe, much less move. The hot silver studs in her ear scorched the skin of her ear to join the chain's length, leaving her without a piece of jewelry to her name, and leaving her angry at herself for wearing so much metal to fuel his fire, angry at Danny for being so slow to take out his latest ghost enemy.

"What do you want?" she snapped, then gasped for the precious, hot air in the room.

"To make you lovely," he whispered, muscles bulging as he heated the forge. "You'll shine."

"What's that mean?" she insisted. "Shine?"

"Like diamonds."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Like silver." He turned from the forge to stroke her cheek softly, fingers cold despite the fire he worked in. "No holes, no gaps anymore. Smooth, seamless silver all over."

"That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Don't you want to be beautiful?"

"I don't want to be dead."

"You will," he said calmly, patting her before turning away. "When you see how pretty you are."


	79. Gawker

**Title: Gawker  
Theme: Curiosity  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

21. Curiosity

Maddie Fenton was used to visitors – gawkers, really, but she liked to call them visitors. But the visitors she usually had were teens from the local high school that dared each other to run up and tap the door, or stand on the porch for as long as they dared. It usually ended with them running back to their cackling friends when the doorknob wiggled. The only other kind was the occasional nut looking for some kind of séance, but that was rare and even rarer as their reputation was spreading.

However, the visitor in front of her was neither of these. Seven yards off, with bright violet eyes and strawberry blonde hair that fell to her lower back in thick waves, a bright yellow sundress that stopped mid-calf, right above cute yellow shoes. She had her head leaned back, up and down the building a lot like she was looking at a candy store. Thinking for sure she must be scared or lost, Maddie stepped outside.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, leaning towards the young girl.

She looked up and down at the older woman, just as she had looked at the building, calm and perceptive, then asked, "Is this the ghost place?"

"Sorry?"

"The ghost place," she said again. "You hunt ghosts, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Because I have a ghost." The small girls explained further, "She's very, very tall and says that I have to wear pretty clothes. She just like my mother, but I can handle my mother. I can't handle a ghost. She puts dresses on me no matter what I do, and whenever I try to wear cool stuff she keeps me awake all night."

Maddie blinked. "What's your name?"

"Until the ghost is gone, I have to be Samantha, but I want to be called Sam."

"Do you want us to hunt it so you won't be scared anymore?" Maddie asked sweetly, suddenly understanding that the little girl was probably just scared of some monster under her bed, and it was very doubtful that she had a real ghost haunting he room.

But then she grinned, and Mrs. Fenton caught a surprising glint of seriousness and excitement in the little girl's eyes. "I want to see how you get rid of it."


	80. Spoiled

**Title: Spoiled  
Theme: Spoil  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

58. Spoil

Heiress lives up to her name.

Whenever Danny comes to visit, the cat follows them from room to room, insistent to be the conversation. He sayd something a little snippy to Vlad, and she opens her mouth and yowls at him, long and loud, before snapping her jaw shut and flicking her tail, and if to remind him that Vlad is the one who takes care of her.

The house has endless catwalks, just above his father's shoulders, and even Jack finds it charming when Heiress steps from the walk to his broad shoulders, purring before leaping to the floor and digging her claws into the nearest scratching post. Every room has at least two, strategically placed for her to best mark her territory.

Vlad has hired a gourmet chef to feed her, preparing special foods for a balanced meal, and the family finds it hilarious that Vlad allows her to eat with them, at the end of a long table, watching every motion they make.

As much as Danny knows he shouldn't blame the cat, because Sam tells him all the time, he hates her, because he can't so much as turn his pinkie toe intangible without her yowling and Vlad casting a smug look his way.


	81. Bullies

**Title: Bullies  
Theme: Beating  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

66. Beating

The first time he and Tucker and got into a fight was entirely Sam's fault. They were in sixth grade, and they were used to the daily punch to their shoulder or getting shoved in the mud while the bigger boys cackled like hyenas. It happened daily, and they really didn't mind anymore. Well, not enough to keep putting up a fight.

Sam, however, wasn't. She hadn't seen the daily beatings and seeing her friends get shoved into the mud for the first whipped her into a frenzy. She was across the parking lot in no time, standing in front of them and yelling, "What the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you put your hands on them?" and surprising the bullies enough that they took a step back to gawk.

"Sam, get out," Danny snapped.

"And let him kick the crap out of you?"

"Because you have a chance in a fight?" Tucker snapped.

One of the boys snorted. "I'm not fighting a girl."

"Yeah, who's gonna want it spread around school that they beat up a girl?"

"You'll never get laid like that."

"Not that the nerds would know," the first boys snorted. "Listen, Manson, we'll leave your nerd boys alone, alright? Don't get your training bra all knotted up."

"Training bra? Manson's got tits already, man."

And that was when the boys discovered that getting beat up by a girl wasn't much better than hitting one, even if she was backed up by two nerds.

* * *

Sorry! My computer had to go into the shop for a while! But, I'm back now! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this! :D


	82. Psychiatry

**Title: Psychiatry  
Theme: Medicine  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

42. Medicine

Jazz hates doing it.

"Mr. Brown? I need to talk to you."

She liked trying _everything _else first.

"It's about Jerry."

But, sometimes, everything else isn't enough.

"I'm afraid the therapy isn't going to help on its own."

She does what she has to.

"We need to put your son on antidepressants or risk his suicide."


	83. Opera

**Title: Opera  
Theme: Opera  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

Sam Manson was almost psychotic when it came to her iPod. She pressed it down deeper into her pocket whenever any of her friends glanced her way, and Danny wondered what she could possibly be hiding on the expensive piece of technology she carried nearly everywhere.

He managed to sneak an intangible arm into the pocket of her skirt while she dozed on the Fenton Work's roof, and smirks to himself as he went through the songs on her iPod. Most of them were the typical, expected rock and punk and goth music, but the more he searched the more he noticed that there was a fair amount of musicals, classical, and even opera stashed there.

Needless to say, she was shocked when her birthday rolled around, and a CD filled with the music store's top selling opera songs appeared with Danny's card.


	84. Paper

**Title: Paper  
Theme: Censorship  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

Casper High had a paper, called the Weekly Word, that had been running continuously almost as long as the school itself had been established. There was a lot of interesting things that appeared in the paper, from what the cafeteria was really serving to its very own obituary page, since, apparently, people seemed to die fairly frequently in the town.

Casper High had been open for seventy eight years.

There had been deaths in Amity Park for one hundred and fifty three years.

And despite this, not once was there ever a report of a ghost.


	85. End

Sorry, I was off on a vacation! My computer's in the shop, so I might not have all my themes back by the time I run out of the ones I backed up on the shared driver, but I'll try as long as I can.

**Title: End  
Theme: Caveat  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

29. Caveat

"Here is my final caveat, little badger."

A gun to his sister's head. After everything he's been through, it's a gun that finishes it.

"You can stay…"

He's saved the world from kings with magic powers.

"And everyone you love dies."

Bullets shouldn't count. That's ridiculous. They aren't super or special or…or anything like he's faced before. Bullets can't touch _him_.

"Or, Daniel…"

But he can't grab it. All it takes is a finger twitch. Oh, God, why wasn't super speed one of his powers?

"Give me your ghost half!"

He falls to his knees, and, soon, Phantom is gone.


	86. Gift

**Title: Gift  
Theme: Art  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

When Danny's sophomore year rolled around, he was required to take an art class. He squeezed it in between an English class and lunch, and spent most of his time hating the sketches of trees and houses and scenic rivers that cut through valleys, and his looked mediocre at best.

Then came the lesson on people, anatomy, and lines and faces, and it was easier. He spent hours trying to match the picture of Jazz he had brought from home, and was fairly satisfied wih the result, though he thought he made her nose too long and her body looked awkward and-

"Mr. Fenton, how wonderful!" she crowed.

"What?" he blinked.

"You have a gift!"

"A gift?" he repeated.

"I will bring you to a real class," she said. "We will paint nudes!"

His mouth dropped open. "Is that the gift?"


	87. Book

**Title: Book  
Theme: Books  
Pairing: TuckerxJazz  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

10. Books

Jazz stared down at the book in her hands – the book that, a moment before, had been in Tucker Foley's hand as the grinning boy offered it up as a Christmas gift.

"Tucker, I couldn't take this."

"Why not?" he asked, smile falling. "I thought you'd-"

"This is a great gift," she said quickly, putting her hand on the cover. "I mean, this would catch me up. But with all the information here, if someone got a hold of it, it could be terrible. This is everything we know about ghosts."

He shrugged. "So, read it."

"But I-"

"I…_we_ all want you to be a part of the group, Jazz. It's hard for you, because we've been doing it so much longer. So, take the help. Then, you can help Danny with the rest of us."

She protested, mouth hanging open, "But the book is-"

"I trust you, Jasmine." Tucker grinned again, stepping back to the sidewalk. "Have a merry Christmas."


	88. Weird Rule

**Title: Weird Rule  
Theme: Mate  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

86. Mate

"Friends cannot come," the man said sturdily.

Danny stared at the guard, wondering what could possibly be on the other side of the door. That left Tucker out for certain, and before he had any thought of what was or wasn't fair to his friends, the boy said, "What if she isn't my friend?"

The man frowned, thinking, then said, "The rules say no humans on their own, and no human friends."

Tucker frowned as well, then asked, "Why would they even _make _that rule?"

"Tucker, shush!"

"But _why_?" he argued. "Do humans wander in here a lot?"

"What if she's my…" Danny ran through a list of things she could be, and finally blurted, "my mate?"

"What?" Sam yelped.

And Tucker, seemingly unaware of the uncomfortable moment ripe for taking advantage of, asked, "Seriously, who made that rule?"


	89. Afterlife

**Title: Afterlife  
Theme: Worship  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

18. Worship

"What if there's no afterlife?"

Youngblood is panicking, and things are crashing all around him. Eight hundred years of power rocks and rumbles through the ghost zone, heaving with his chest. His eyes are full of tears, and he doesn't bother wiping at them. He screams and breaks things, snatched up passing ghost, just dead and very confused, and dissembles it into ectoenergy with hardly any effort, the never ending wave of power rolling out faster and harder.

"Where's your soul?" he seethes. "Where is it?"

"Breathe, kiddo!"

"Calm down!"

"It's not like you're fading!"

Then warm arms wrapped tight around him, rocking him slowly. The ghost boy – Phantom – was there. So daring as to take human form to do it, to be warm, that Youngblood stills, panting but no longer thrashing, and whispers an old language that's barely familiar, and a prayer he remembers his father whispering after he came in from a hunt. Before they ate. When he would kiss his mother, and sometimes kiss Youngblood.

"What if there's-" he begins, his voice cracking.

"If you want one, there will be."

"But what if I'm not real?"

"You're real," Danny promises, not knowing if it's true, and not entirely sure it matters at this point.

"I think I'm just energy."

"You're _real_," he repeats, and hugs him when he cries.

* * *

I think this needs a little clarification, in the sense that most people consider ghosts as a sort of inbetween. They aren't in the world of the living, but they certainly aren't in heaven or hell. Depending on what religion, that could be some kind of limbo, could be a punishment, could just be some people hanging around, but it's usually not the final destination.

I think I mentioned "fading" before, but I might not have, where, basically, a ghost essentially passes onto whatever's next. Or, in the case of Youngblood's fear, the ectoenergy simply runs out, and they cease to exist.

So, kind of philosophical. Kinda. XD I'm a college kid now, I simply HAVE to get my pretentious on!


	90. Back Rub

**Title: Back Rub  
Theme: Behind  
Pairing: DannyxSam if you squint  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

44. Behind

Danny had spent three hours in his locker. The night before he had spent five hours fighting ghosts. His every muscle ached, his bones creaked as he tried to settle more comfortably in his hard detention chair. It and uncomfortable and all he wanted was to find someplace soft to curl up, but Lancer sat in the front of the room, thoroughly engrossed in a book, but nowhere near out of it enough for him to try and make a break for it, ghost powers or not.

"Quiet," he heard behind him.

His shoulders were greeted by a warm pair of hands rubbing gently along the cramped muscles, and he had to stifle a moan at the feeling. Too much noise and Lancer would look up and move Sam away. With the wonderful easing of tension, he didn't think he could stand losing it.

He whispered, "Thank you."

"I'm realigning your chakras."

"I don't know what that means."

Her hands paused. "It's taking your-"

"Lancer might hear," he said, cutting her off, and smiling when her hands started their slow rub again, and he let them work their magic.


	91. Real

**Title: Real  
Theme: Real  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

8. Real

Sam wouldn't have admitted it, but she had liked Danny for quite some time. He was sweet, and his sense of humor matched hers perfectly, so that she laughed at all his jokes and she laughed at all her. But, at some point, that little bit of liking became almost too much to bear, almost too much to keep out of her mind.

Then she had the marvelous fantastic mind blowing chance when she got to put her lips on his, and despite his struggles and surprised moans, she found she honestly enjoyed himself, and found it surprisingly hard to break away.

"You didn't think that was a real kiss, did you?"

They had shrugged it off, but hands bumped and chills shot along their spines, blushes up their cheeks. It was warm and nice, and their hearts were pounding, and even if she had gotten giddy when she was around him, his blue eyes had never made her dizzy before.

_You didn't think that was a real kiss, did you?_

…Did she?


	92. Worry

**Title: Worry  
Theme: Worry  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

75. Worry

"Danny!"

Her scream doesn't make a difference, but her sudden leap forward causes Tucker to grab her, to drag her away from the edge that she claws so desperately to get to. In her panic, she's forgotten all those self defense classes to get her off of him, and instead begins to scream for him again and again. Her throat feels raw, but she can't help it. She's not even sure if she has it in her to cry. Just scream and scream and sc-

"Sam?"

She's awake and he's there, looking concerned, and she flings herself into her arms, not crying, but pressing her face into his chest so she can hear that strong, steady heartbeat.

"Jesus, Sam, what's wrong?" he whispers.

She rips away and apologizes, running to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" he asks, blink at Tucker.

The other boy explains, "Probably a death dream. We all have them."

But refuses to tell any more than that.


	93. Make Out

**Title: Make Out  
Theme: Sensation  
Pairing: DannyxSam  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

19. Sensation

She hated to admit it, but Danny was a bit more…well, experienced when it came to kissing. Sam had her fair share, but once or twice was nothing compared to Danny's once steady-girlfriend status, as evidenced by the hypnotizing way he bit her bottom lip and trailed a long, slow line of kisses down her neck that, somewhere near her collarbone, made her gasp and send her thoughts flying somewhere out the window.

The encouraged him, and she found herself flat on her back, moaning softly as his hand slid under her shirt, causing her back to arch and sending fire everywhere their skin touched. She gasped much louder, and he pulled back, blue eyes looking nervous.

"Sorry, I-"

"Don't you dare," she rumbled. She slammed their lips together, drawing his tongue into her mouth and raking her nails along his back, not wondering when they'd found their way under his shirt. "I swear to _God_, Danny, I'll die if you stop."

His eyes flashed green, and she shivered at the ice now under her fingers. "You're amazing, Sam."

She smirked. "Jeez, if you get this excited about kissing what are you going to do when I let you into my pants?"

With a shocked face, Danny quite quickly went ghost and fell through three floors before he could make himself solid again and find his way back to his hysterically laughing girlfriend.

* * *

Well, oops! Uploaded the wrong chapter, didn't I? Sorry about that guys! I hope a sexy DannyxSam makes up for it.

I've always wondered, because I've seen fics where Danny realizes he likes Sam and he loses his pants or his elbow goes intangible through his table, but I've always wondered if Danny ever got too excited WHILE he was making out, if he would lose control over some of his ghost powers. XD


	94. The List

You get two today to make up for my screw up!**  
**

**Title: The List  
Theme: Rank  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
**

* * *

70. Rank

_The Top Ten Girls of Casper High_

"Oh, they wouldn't."

"They're boys. Of course they would."

_#1 Paulina, 4 hawtness._

"Now that I'm number one, I don't care."

"Pauly, there's nine more! Wait! I wanna see if I make the list."

_#2 Star 4 being a FREAK!in the sack._

"Dash is a dead man."

"Whatever, can we go?"

_#3 Isabelle 4 huge (and here was a crude drawing of boobs)_

"I can live with that."

"Seriously?"

"What's wrong with having big eyes?"

"Those aren't eyes."

"Oh my God!"

_#4 Sam Manson_

"What?"

_Because Goths do crazy shit in bed._

"I am going to _kill_ someone."


	95. The List  Aftermath

**Title: The List - Aftermath  
Theme: Shut  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K  
**

* * *

26. Shut

_Sam screams._

_Danny is quiet._

_The door is closed._

"Doesn't a closed door mean anything to you?"

"I know you're hurt."

"I'm not hurt! I'm angry!"

"They shouldn't have done that."

"Because it's sexist and chauvinistic and men are pigs!"

"Because you shouldn't rank people based on whether or not you'd have sex with them."

"Exactly!"

"I know it's a stupid boy thing, and you don't need me to, but do you want me to beat up the guys who did it?"

_Sam is quiet._

_Danny is quiet._

_The door is open._


	96. Memories

**Title: Memories  
Theme: Crusade  
Pairing: None  
Rating: K+  
**

* * *

2. Crusade

There were days when the ghost zone was thrilling. He would go in and meet someone famous, who would talk about his life and earn Danny an A on his history test, not to mention all kinds of facts he could throw out and prove he was smart. He had met Alexander the Great once, and, just to make Sam blush, he had whispered in her ear that yes, he _was _gay, and a couple of things that he did with his lover. Sam's blush made that awkward talk worth it.

But then there were those days, where not even a blush from Sam, if one could be found at all, wouldn't make it better.

"Hello?" he asked, opening the door cautiously. "Anyone here?"

"I do labour here," a small voice responded, almost a cockney British accent. "But you ought t'run. The master gets angry when others come. It distracts us from our work."

"Your work?" he crept forward, and found a small child sitting in the grass, with bright red hair, green eyes, and freckles from the sun. He didn't look busy, he simply smiled and ripped grass up, tossing it into the wind. Danny crouched down, frowning slightly, "What do you do in here?"

"Keep the memories."

"Memories? Of what?"

He laughed, pointing. "The soldiers come through there, and they leave through there, and we run and scream, like we're supposed to. Then it ends and we do it again, forever and for always."

Danny shook his head, frown deepening. "But what do they _do_?"

"This," he said.

And the room was transformed, the grass on fire, there was a village in the distance crumbling while women screamed and babies cried and men fought with their swords clanging, and the little boy's body destroyed, his head cut off and his arms bent oddly, and he grinned up at Danny still. He kept that small child voice, and he cackled, "Remember the crusade, ghost boy! Those that live can't let this happen again!"

He screamed and ran, slamming the door, and didn't tell his friends what hid behind it.


	97. Before Patrol

**Title: Before Patrol**  
**Theme: Waiting**  
**Pairing: None**  
**Rating: T**

* * *

85. Waiting

"So," Jazz said lightly. "What's your natural hair color?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "How do you know it's not black?"

"Blonde hair and red hair can do several different things." Jazz crossed her arms. "Black isn't one of them."

"Does it matter?"

She looked the younger girl up and down, squinting and going through genetic formulas in her head to figure out the odds of each hair color. "I'm just curious about whether you're a blonde or a redhead. I can't tell. You could be either, and you don't have any siblings to narrow it down."

"You know, this could be bringing up a tragic family history of adultery," Sam pointed out. "What's wrong with black hair, anyway? Danny has black hair."

"So does my dad. Your dad is blonde."

"We're the most Aryan Jewish family to walk the Earth," Sam conceded. "Besides, if you want to know, just ask Danny."

"Danny?" she yelped.

"Your brother? Yea high?" She held her hand up about an inch above her head.

"How does he know?"

Sam snorted. "The obvious way."

Her eyes widened and she called. "Danny!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he said, rushing down the stairs. "It's just patrol, calm down."

"How do you know Sam's natural hair color?" she said in a rush.

"Because her mom has baby pictures all over the house and she always complains about how Sam ruins her hair." He shrugged, smiling at Sam and her dark, dyed locks. "I think it looks fine. I like black hair."

"Baby pictures?" she asked, suddenly relieved.

"Yeah, what'd you think I mea…" Sam's jaw dropped for a moment, staring at the now blushing redhead.


	98. Don't Drink

**Title: Don't Drink  
****Theme: Compromise  
****Pairing: TuckerxRandom Girl at the Bar**  
**Rating: K+**

* * *

89. Compromise

He pounded viciously against the glass, teeth bared in a snarl. "Don't do it, Tuck! You're not this stupid!"

The black boy grinned at the girl in the bar, almost disgustingly drunk, and leaned forward. "So, you don't think I've got connections, huh? Well, I'll have you know that this is one connected guy. I mean, I'm super connected. I'm…I'm in the in-crowd."

"Oh yeah?" the blonde sneered. "Who do _you _know?"

"Well, I know Dan-"

Tucker vanished instantly, and found himself under a water pipe half phased away, pouring ice cold awareness down his back. He screamed, leaping out of the way, only to feel the rough hand of Danny Fenton hauling him to his feet, glaring down at him with a dispapointed look in his eye.

"And _that, _Tucker, is why we don't _drink_."


	99. Hug

**Title: Hug  
****Theme: Don't  
****Pairing: None, SamxDanny friendship intended**  
**Rating: K**

* * *

13. Don't

"Danny, don't do it."

"I'm not doing anyhting, Sam."

"I'm serious, Danny. Don't do it."

"I already said, I'm not doing anything, Sam."

"I swear to God, if you _touch me _I'm going to-"

"You want me to touch you?"

"Danny, if you-"

"Well, if you really want!"

"Danny, don't you-_oh, God_!"

"Good hug, Sam?"

"And now I smell like a dumpster."


	100. Accepting

**Title: Accepting  
****Theme: Substantial  
****Pairing: SamxDanny**  
**Rating: K**

* * *

47. Substantial

"Wait," he said, stepping back right before they kissed. White rings flashed up and down, and where Phantom once stood, Fenton stood instead. He scooped the Goth girl up in his arms and kisses her, pulling back when he feels that familiar, tight lipped expression when she wore when was upset with him. Sure enough, he had it, and he cringed, asking, "What did I do?"

"Why'd you change?" she said, eyes narrowing, arms crossing over her chest.

"What's wrong with that?"

"_I_ don't think there's anything wrong with it." She arched an eyebrow. "Clearly, you do."

He groaned, stepping back. "Explain."

She did, knowing that it would take years for him to understand if she didn't. "I love Danny, Fenton and Phantom. You're the same to me. I don't care if you're Phantom and you come back from a battle and kiss me, or if you're Fenton coming back from a test and you kiss me."

He crossed his arms. "I know that."

"So why can't I kiss Phantom?"

He opened his mouth for a hot retort, then closed it, wondering. After a few second passed under his girlfriend's terrifyingly piercing gaze, he said shyly, "Isn't kissing a ghost weird?"

She gestured to her outfit and promised, "I can deal with weird."

"Yeah, but, this isn't Goth weird. This is ghost weird." He shifted uncomfrotably. I could go intangible and crawl inside your head or something. Doesn't that freak you out?"

"Danny, the only problem with you as a ghost is that you get a little chilly." She took his hands in hers, pressing it against her chest so hard her could feel her heartbeat throbbing under it. "The ghost part of you is real, and here, and usually solid. It's part of you and I accept it, I _love _it."

"But I…I can go intangible," he stuttered.

She grinned, stepping forward to kiss his nose lightly. "I think we've got enough substance between us to make up for it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, everyone! :)


End file.
